Blood for Blood Without Remorse
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: Harry comes to live over Malfoys. It is fun when you have Lucius who stares at you reproachfully 24/7 and Draco who teases you for everything. Please read and review
1. The Beggining of the Sorrow

10:56 PM 4/11/02  
  
BLOOD FOR BLOOD WITH REMORSE  
I - The Beggining After the End  
  
'A bullet pierced my true love's side  
In life young spring so early  
And on my breast in blood she died  
While soft winds shook the barley  
But blood for blood without remorse  
I've ta'ed to her hollow  
I've laid my true love's clay like corpse  
Where I'll fall soon must follow'  
  
Advocating: all the characters that are used in Harry Potter books and abused in the story bellow are in the ownership of Joan Kathleen Rowling; the rest of pitiful replicas are   
mine.  
  
Before reading this story, please read 'The Wake of the Adversity' because it will help you understand everything. And, whatever you do, just review, telling whatever you feel like telling me.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Time passes with no announcements. It swipes the youth, the precious cycles. It is the biggest enemy of the mankind. It changes the course of epochs. Of things that were not meant to be making them as picturesque as to almost be palpable, solid, draining on the window. The uncanny companion the time is, taking its own course exactly where you are, and it is everywhere. Just like another dimension. Well in scientific prospective it is another dimension, just like length and height, and width, but we do not think about it in those terms.  
Even cynic like Ancilla gets overthrown when she calculates her decisions over the amount of years she somewhat wasted. Sweet Ancilla, the one and only love of Lucius Malfoy. The goddess of night and the deity of the dead. Their love lasted for like infinity and it was strong. It still is. After all the tribulation and confirmation, Ancilla managed to say yes to Lucius.   
Currently, Lucius and Ancilla were waiting for Draco and Harry Potter to arrive home from Hogwarts. Ancilla decided to adopt Harry as gratitude towards his father. She felt like she owed James. After he have resolved all the mysteries of the past and beat the Dark Lord one more time, Harry found a missing parent and love-giving guardian in Ancilla.   
Draco was appalled when he heard the news. Harry and he under the same roof? Of course his father felt the same way as he but he did not want to argue with Ancilla. Lucius had to marry her, but that meant having to live with Harry, too.   
  
Lucius paced back and forth down his sunny drawing room as Ancilla was sitting on the settee, lying half way and staring around idly. Her bored face caused Lucius to stop and glance at her smiling gently. She smiled back mysteriously. Lucius walked over to her, sitting on the settee and putting her legs into his lap. He gently caressed her thin legs.   
-"I didn't get any sleep last night" - Ancilla commented lazily, yawning, turning on her back.   
-"Neither did I" - Lucius said looking at her.   
-"Oh my God, you were good, honey" - she said laughing.   
-"I can be better" - Lucius beamed raising his eyebrows. In that moment the front door was heard open and Ancilla and Lucius jumped up walking towards the foyer. In there, as they were going down the stone spiral staircase, they could see Harry and Draco. Draco had highly vexed face. He glanced at Ancilla jealously as she approached the two of them.   
Her long legs were crossing as she reached them.   
-"Son-" - Lucius patted his son on his head, - "go to your room and change. You are about to have a last lunch with your 'biological' mother."   
Draco shook his head coldly, quietly walking away and getting lost in the web of halls and tunnels that navigated you around the house.   
-"Harry, welcome" - Ancilla said a with benign smile. -"Uhm, Lucius and I picked you a room in the west wing. Follow me and I will show it to you."   
She beckoned him to follow her. As he was leaving, Harry noticed that Lucius' malevolent eyes followed him up the stairs.   
His room was spacious and with many windows. The bed was facing the window and on the left side, there was a wardrobe. Glancing around, Harry noticed how nicely all the wooden details were elaborated. He could stare at the floor forever if Ancilla have not spoke.   
-"I will send a servant to summon you in about an hour. Until then you can look around your room and unpack your stuff. If you don't want to unpack your own stuff, I'll sent a servant to do it for you."  
-"I can do it" - said Harry remembering of Dobby. Would Dobby be serving him now if he did not help him got released?  
He nicely rearranged his underwear around the wardrobe. At the same time Ancilla and Lucius were sitting in the dinning room spiking up the before-lunch with some brandy. Ancilla smiled softly fondling Lucius' hand on the table.   
-"Narcissa should be down, soon" - Lucius sighed carelessly.   
-"I am down" - Narcissa's voice rang the dinning room. Ancilla's head shook incoherently. Lucius stayed cold as Narcissa approached them from nowhere and sat down at the table.   
Lucius and Narcissa were finished. He just informed her that he is dumping her and marrying Ancilla Deitrich. They were divorced, Lucius finished that first. And than Ancilla just came to their house to cause Narcissa's utter vexation.   
-"Lucius" - Ancilla whined.  
-"Yes, ma chère" - Lucius smiled to her.   
-"Do you love me?" - she caressed his hand and looked playfully at him.  
-"Yes, I love you."  
Ancilla smiled churlishly at Narcissa who tried her best to act out negligence. She loved Lucius, still.   
Few moments later, Draco came, breaking the irksome situation. He sat at the table, opposite of Ancilla, on Lucius' right-hand side. A bottle of brandy caught his eyes as he drummed his fingers on the table. -"Would you like some?" - Ancilla asked him. Before answering, Draco checking his father's face expression, which was approving, and he said yes. Ancilla poured him some. He was about to drink it when Narcissa screeched -"Draco, you're too young."   
-"Honey, this is not your matter anymore." - Ancilla said simply to Narcissa. -"Take some more if you like it, Draco" - Lucius added. Narcissa could do nothing else than sigh.   
Harry came next. Ancilla motioned him to sit beside her. Harry found it profane to bear Lucius' and Draco's overwhelming stare.   
The meal was eaten in silence. When it was finished, Lucius spoke to Narcissa: -"You completed your last meal in this house. You can go now and take your stuff. Indeed, I shall escort you."  
Narcissa followed Lucius to her room. She reached for a suitcase and slowly started packing it, but Lucius, taken over with neurasthenia, grabbed it from her and started throwing and shoving her stuff into it. In few minutes she was ready to leave forever. And just than, Lucius did not quite feel like letting her.   
-"Strip yourself of all the clothes" - he ordered her, sitting down on the bed. Narcissa wanted to object but Lucius drew out his wand as a silent but well comprehended threat. She did what he said. He laid on the bed and called her over. With shaky pace she walked over to him.  
Lucius unzipped his pants and took it out. Now suck it, he ordered her. She obeyed him mournfully. Lucius enjoyed it to a certain extent not feeling guilty because Ancilla was not his wife yet. By the way, he thought, Ancilla did it better. He did not let her finish it, but he started playing with her. At the end, as he felt contented, he said: -"Get some clothes on and get away. I don't want to see you ever again."   
He left her room going to the bathroom that was in his bedroom in the other corridor. After he took all the clothes off he stepped into the warm shower, letting the hot water cover his body. Standing there, feeling relaxed and satisfied, he could not possible ask for anything more. And the more came. Ancilla brought her stuff into his room, placing them into the closet. The closet was a whole room for itself, filled with robes of Lucius, and all the other garments and accessories that belonged to him. She went into the washroom to check if he could be in there. Lucky for her she saw him entirely naked, taking a shower. Without thinking she took off her clothes, too, joining in.   
-"Oh, hello" - smiled Lucius, full of delight. He hugged her around her waist kissing her neck. When he finished she spoke: -"You kicked out that moron. I saw her face expression as she was leaving, it was so irritated."  
-"She deserves it. I wasted twenty precious years of my life with her."   
-"Now you are going to waste another twenty with me."   
-"I am going to fuck you until I know that twenty years with you is worth wasting" - he said as his hand travelled around her ass.   
-"I have no objections with that" - said she letting her mouth be kissed by his.   
  
Harry felt disheartening in his new niche. Surely there were no tormenting Dursleys, but Draco and Lucius were not the best buy nor the second best thing. Dursleys seemed so benign and righteous comparing to the Malfoy clan. Lucius would get an eyeful at Harry perniciously for whatever he did. He did not trust that kid. And Draco like Draco, he was not any better than his agonising father. Harry did not even get a decent chance to get used to his new room when Draco broke in. Harry was reading the letter from Hermione.   
-"So, are you enjoying *my* house, Potter" - Draco drawled, standing in front of the window, looking around his 'kingdom'.   
-"Certainly" - Harry answered coldly.   
-"Pity you're Ancilla's protégée. You would so be flying out of here" - his spiteful voice rang through the room.   
-"Are you still jealous that your father is the one screwing her?" - Harry raised his head from the letter.   
-"Say what ever you want, I will have her one way or another. And what else is much more important, she will want me after that." - Draco said. He went to Harry and sat on the bed, keeping an eye contact with him, eyes gleaming hell. Draco had certain attraction for Ancilla, and he claimed he loved her.   
-"She doesn't need you" - Harry concluded with a small smile.   
-"You're a retard" - muttered Draco, leaving the room. Accidentally enough he let the door of the room open. Harry sighed pitying that little guy.   
Soon enough, Ancilla was taking him to the Dursleys to pick up the rest of his possessions. With one letter only he informed Dursleys about his choice to come and live with Ancilla. They had not replied to him expressing their opinion, but strangely enough, he suspected that they were somewhat sorry that he abandoned them.   
-"Where do your relatives live?" - Ancilla asked him coldly during the breakfast.   
-"Surrey" - answered he. Lucius was eating his breakfast, staring sarcastically and nonchalantly.   
-"Stupid Muggles... You might as well finish them off when you go there" - Draco told Ancilla leaning in the chair sulkily.  
-"They're Harry's family. No matter how much Harry hates them and how pitiful they are already because they are Muggles, Harry is related to them."   
Lucius shoot a stare at her; she rebounded it, getting up and saying: -"Well, we must get going. Have a nice day... Draco... Lucius."   
She bent down, giving Lucius a small kiss.   
  
Ancilla figured out that the easiest way to travel was to Apparate. She grabbed Harry for his shoulder and they were in Surrey the next moment.  
Dursleys were having a merry breakfast, discussing the politics. Dudley was eating his elephant-dose of breakfast while Petunia was smiling to him and asking him if he would like some more bacon and eggs. She figured out that nurses and doctors know nothing and that she can take care of her son better forbidding him to have diet. In overall, they were both judged to listen to Vernon talking continuously about the Queen, what ever her name was, and Tony Blair, commenting on the government and killing their free time with his own regimes of governing. He would run the country much better if he was given a chance. Just as he wanted to comment something about Prince Charles the door bell rang. Petunia got to open the door. She let out a shrill scream when she saw her nephew, Harry, accompanied by a strange woman.   
In no time, Vernon and Dudley ran to the door to see what happened.   
-"Harry?"   
-"Hello Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Cousin Dudley" - Harry said coldly, in Malfoy manner, which he picked up to use in really short time. -"This is Ancilla Deitrich."   
Ancilla smiled sourly giving Vernon a hand to shake. He accepted it furiously, staring at her.   
She was tall, pretty, with long dark hair. Her face was long with light skin and pair of demonic eyes that had pair of eyebrows over them like a pair of helloes. Petunia scanned her clothes from head to toe. It was a normal wear for the wizarding community - long black skirt and matching corset, and black shiny coat. She had several quite robust pieces of jewellery but it could not be classified as kitsch.   
Vernon silently motioned them to come in, escorting them to the living room.   
-"I am going to pick up what's left from my stuff" - said Harry, getting out and heading upstairs. Vernon and Petunia wanted to react harshly, but they were scared by Ancilla who was sitting on the couch, relaxed, lighting a cigarette. They did not even have guts to tell her that smoking is prohibited in their house.   
Petunia found excuse to go after Harry by saying she needs to help him. Dudley was scared to stay with the woman so he went after her mother.   
-"So what do you do for living?" - Ancilla asked carelessly when she was left alone in the room with Vernon.   
-"I own a company" - said Vernon quite proudly, stuttering a bit. He wanted to impress her.   
-"Oh..."  
-"What do you do?"   
-"I am a governor" - she said quietly.   
-"Oh..."  
-"Of the prison."   
Now Vernon was scared.   
-"I daresay they pay you well... such a nice house you have here..."  
-"Yes, well thank you."   
-"But you have no style. Every single item in this house is a great example of provincial kitsch" - she commented evilly, acting like she was disgusted that she has to sit on that sofa.  
Vernon's face was same colour as plum. Ancilla felt content with herself.   
-"Are you scared of me?" - she asked suddenly, getting up, walking over to the fireplace, and looking at the pictures on in.   
-"No" - he said unconvincingly.   
Ancilla grabbed one of the pictures in her hand, turning to Vernon and saying: -"Your son is really ugly, just like you."  
Vernon boiled, blood in him was bubbling.   
-"You are very rude lady, you know" - said he as she laughed ethereally. -"You probably think you are so pretty damn hot and adorable..."   
She went closer to him.   
-"Repeat what you just said" - she sneered.   
-"Nothing" - he whined, her eyes at inch of his.   
-"I am conceit... very interesting" - she sighed ironically. -"I can bet my whole fucken life that you would fuck me right here right now if I said so."   
Vernon knew what was the truth staring at her chest. He would. Was this an invitation for him?   
-"Come on, don't you want me? Your wife is not for you. I can fulfil all your fantasies" - she said sliding a finger down his chest and licking her mouth.   
-"Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom" - he said, holding onto his groin area and exiting the room.   
Ancilla walked back to her seat and took the cigarette from the table because there was no ashtrays at their house.   
Harry came back with his aunt.   
-"It was pleasure meeting you" - said Ancilla vapidly to Petunia and Dudley, taking Harry's bag and going away with Harry.  
This event left Harry kind of happy, seeing Ancilla scaring the people that bitched him so many times.  
  
Ancilla's next task was not quite as easy as this one. She was a Death Eater, just like Lucius. They joined the clan same year, after they graduated from Hogwarts. Few years ago, when Lord Voldemort came back, regaining his power he recreated the code of laws and guidelines. Each Death Eater that wishes to take the holy vow of matrimony has to have Lord Voldemort's permission before doing so. Ancilla and Lucius had to go and ask for the permission. That was not so easy. Not long time ago, Lord Voldemort have captured Harry Potter, among his friends, and threatened to kill him (for who knows what time). Ancilla blackmailed Lucius, and they helped Harry escape Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort knew it was Ancilla who helped Harry and swore to kill her. Lucius stepped up for her, saying it was he who did it. It was impossible that Lucius did it, but he begged Lord Voldemort that if there is someone to kill he should kill him not Ancilla. Ancilla was claiming the same. He let them off both alive.   
-"Ancilla Deitrich... sweetie, you are so pathetic" - he said to her, sitting in an armchair, he back turned to her. They were alone in a room.   
Ancilla did not reply verbally but she closed her eyes wishing she could kill this bastard.   
-"You want a permission to marry Lucius?"   
-"Yes."  
-"Why? You can find much better man to be under your control?" - Voldemort said motioning her to come and step in front of him.   
-"I love him" - she answered in feeble voice.   
-"And of course, you assume he loves you, too" - he said sarcastically rubbing his hands.   
-"I know he does."   
-"Oh, okay... you can marry him if you think you two will be happy" - he snarled pitifully. It was finished, she could go.   
Ancilla thanked him, turned around and left the room.   
  
She came back home all cheerful. Lucius was in the bedroom sitting on a bed, reading. Ancilla opened the door, and throwing all the things she carried on the floor, jumped onto the bed beside him.   
-"What did he say?" - Lucius asked. Even though he knew the answer due to her happiness he craved to hear her 'yes'.   
-"Do you know how happy I am?" - said he looking at her. Ere he kissed her she smiled at him. Than he held her for long time in his arms as they were lying on the bed. Hence they were getting married it was logical that they were planning their wedding.   
Ancilla had a wedding gown sewn just for her. It costed a fortune because it was custom made all the way up from Ireland where her mother was from. It was white of course. Long, grand, with a corset on top, and wavy skirt. Ancilla picked an opaque veil that went on the back of her head. At every other smallest accessory, like shoes, jewellery and other features like hair and make-up, Ancilla's best friend, Anne-Marie helped her. Anne-Marie seemed just too happy that Ancilla is finally getting married to a man she loves.   
Lucius had no problems choosing what to wear -- a black tuxedo. It was no big deal for him.   
And in no time came the moment in front of the altar when Ancilla was standing in front of Lucius with priest over them.   
-"Lucius Cassius Terencius Malfoy, do you take this woman to be your lawfully beloved wife?"   
-"I do" - Lucius said proudly looking deep into Ancilla's eyes. They lost all the malign element they constantly carried.   
-"Ancilla Dorontje Ekatarina Deitrich, do you take this man to be your lawfully beloved husband?"   
-"I do" - she said softly, almost inaudibly.   
-"The groom now may kiss the bride."   
And they fall into a long romantic kiss in front of the entire church watching. Draco was shuffling uncomfortably in the front seat beside Harry. And Harry actually felt really happy for Ancilla because she became almost like his mother. She was taking a good care of him giving him a lot of deserved love.   
  
Later, at the reception, where Walden Macnair, a friend of Lucius and acquaintance of Ancilla was getting drunk, the atmosphere was, well, I can use word happy of course.   
-"So what are you going to do to your wife tonight, eh?" - Walden asked Lucius supporting onto him because he was drunk. Of course, he had taken him little bit away from everyone else.   
-"Do you really want to know?" - Lucius asked him, glancing over, and looking where Ancilla was at the moment. She was in the other corner of the room chatting with several other guests.   
-"I want details..."   
-"I will fuck her so badly that they will have to take her to saw her up afterwards."   
-"You are going to rip her apart inside?" - asked Walden with a small devilish smile imaging how he would not mind at all to do that to Ancilla. He could rape her. Even better, she could rape him. He had no objections to that.   
-"Of course."   
-"Can I borrow her after your honeymoon?"   
-"I don't think she will agree to that..."   
-"I will just get her drunk enough and fuck her." - Walden started having all this ideas what would he do to her.   
-"And then she will beat the shit out of you when she sobers up" - commented Lucius sending a small kiss through the air to Ancilla. She replied him.   
-"Yeah, that's the thing. Remember, just remember when we went to Hogwarts and when we were talking what would each of us do to her if we had a chance. Man, was it fun... and you are the one who had your boy-dreams fulfilled with that long affair you two had."   
-"Alas the boy-dreams... all those nights when all the girls were still virgins and only thing left to do to us was to use our right hand..." - Lucius said stopping because Ancilla was approaching.   
-"Little bit too much alcohol, Walden, I assume?" - Ancilla asked smirking, arriving with escort of Christian Avery. Christian was their friend.   
-"I am not taking alcohol comments from an alcohol, thank you very much" - Walden replied.   
-"Walden just asked me to borrow you to him when we come back from our honeymoon" - Lucius said surveying Ancilla with his stare.   
-"Lucius, you know that I swore to eternal love to you few hours ago. Being with any other man would mean a sin, a sin of an adultery" - she said taking a sip from her glass filled with champagne. -"Jesus, from all alcohol there is nothing more disgusting than champagne."   
-"Would you care for a scotch?" - Christian asked, taking two glasses from the table nearby and filling them with ice and scotch.   
-"Asking is unnecessary..." - uttered she taking a glass from his hand.   
-"Christian, pass me the bottle..."  
Christian passed Walden a bottle of scotch.   
-"Just don't do anything stupid" - Lucius said coldly to Walden who was struggling to keep his eyes open.   
-"Me... do something stupid when drunk... sober up, Lucius..." - he said in drunken voice.   
-"Lucius, come here for a second" - Ancilla pulled Lucius with her. Walden almost fell as he lost support, but Christian caught him on time.   
-"Get him out of here" - Ancilla snapped, standing with Lucius on the balcony.   
-"Ancilla, he's my friend..."   
-"He will do something stupid, again, we both know that very well" - she said in the same annoyed tone. They just realised they were alone on the balcony. Lucius took her in her arms.   
-"You should have found some simpler wedding gown... I will have so much problems with trying to rip this one off you..."   
She kissed him securing her arms around his waist.   
-"What would you say if I begged you for an early departure?" - she asked him letting her hair down.   
-"I guess that I could leave Draco in charge and Christian could take Walden somewhere where he could not do anything stupid" - Lucius replied stroking her hair.   
Draco felt important to be left in charge and Christian was more than happy to return Walden to his house.   
Lucius and Ancilla left telling no one; well only person that knew were Christian and Draco (Walden was too drunk to realise what was happening).   
  
The chosen honeymoon destination was Venice. Ancilla's dream was to go there, but somehow she never did. And she have seen the rest of the world.   
Lucius practically kicked out the guy who took them to the room and carried their bags leaving him without tip. He threw Ancilla on bed as she screamed lustfully. He took off her white shoes and started kissing her feet. She enjoyed moaning and being louder than it is really necessary. Lucius did not care, it turned him on even more.   
-"Go up..." - she whined, her whines coloured with tones of shrill wailing.   
Lucius kissed her legs, going up and pushing her dress upwards. When he finished with her smooth legs, he went towards the inside of her thighs. It was soft and warm there. Ancilla grabbed his right hand and pulled him up.   
-"You're so impatient" - Lucius commented. Ancilla was determined and she wanted it now. Lucius took her thong off lowering his head and starting to eat out her pussy. Ancilla loved it of course. If you were in room beside theirs, you would get totally no sleep. She was screaming. And it was not only that, she had her nails in Lucius' hand as he was eating her out.   
-"You're finished Ancilla" - said Lucius sitting up and leaning on the pillows.   
-"I want some more" - she said and she kissed him holding onto his lip. Lucius pushed her away with his finger.   
-"Take of your gown, it is annoying me" - he ordered her. She was more than happy to take his order. She got up and slowly started undoing her corset. When it was done she pulled it down. She was left with few pieces of jewellery only.   
-"Do not take it off" - told her Lucius when she was about to take off her pearl necklace.   
Ancilla came to him and kissed his body unbuttoning what was left to unbutton on his white shirt. Kissing his chest sensually, she came down to the lower part of his hard stomach (something else was hard, too). He undid his belt and pants and took his dick out.   
She enjoyed to feel men's hand in her hair while did it. Lucius enjoyed putting his hands into women's hair because than he could push their heads to go lower. And he cummed on his hand and wiped it on the floor.   
-"Now you take your clothes off" - she said leaning on the bed. She watched him strip himself exposing his masculine muscular body. It was all in muscles. She could not stop playing with her pearl necklace keeping her legs partially stretched out.   
-"You amaze me ma chère" - Lucius leaned over her and kissed her. Than he fucked her in seven different positions.   
After, as she was having a cigarette, she asked him.   
-"Do you love me?"  
-"I love you. I love you more than you can imagine. I love you so much than the whole fucken universe could not bear to shoulder my love for you and universe is infinite. I mean, I love you constantly for more than twenty years already, isn't that something."   
-"Lucius honey, I love you more than that" - she whined leaning on his chest and blowing smoke into his face. Lucius was sworn anti-smoker but as he grew older her was becoming more lenient towards smoking. Smoking killed his father.   
-"If you say so."  
-"Why were you pimping me out tonight?" - she asked.   
-"I didn't" - Lucius sighed.  
-"What about the Macnair thingy? 'Walden asked me to borrow you to him'" - Ancilla cited in mocking voice.   
-"You know that I would never let you cheat on me."   
-"That is good because you cannot cheat on me either. You have to swear now." - She looked into his eyes through the dim light from the streets outside.   
-"I shan't ever cheat on you. Only acceptation is if I am drunk out of my mind."   
-"I know what you mean" - Ancilla said pushing the cigarette ashtray away and lowering her head down on his chest as he caressed her hair.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
'Love is blind and it will take over your mind  
What you think is love, it's truly not  
She needs to elevate and fly'  
  
Love is Blind, Eve 


	2. Weasley Wheezing

BLOOD FOR BLOOD WITHOUT REMORSE  
II - Weasley Wheezing  
  
'These are the sins drawn exactly from mankind  
Stigmas, plagues and all that comes within   
If Abraham was kicked out of heaven  
Would world be what it is today?'  
  
Advocating: almost all the elements of this story are stolen, oops, I meant to say borrowed (accept few remarkable characters of mine), even the title is not my invention, but it is taken from some ethnic Irish song (I think it's Irish).   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco acted plain annoying with not pardon for being a JERK.   
-"Harry Potter..." - Draco sneered slyly stopping Harry in the middle of the hallway with his outstretched arm. -"Where are you going?" - he snapped changing his face expression to malfeasance.   
-"That is none of your business" - Harry sighed. He was about to go outside to try to find where Hedwig might be. That owl became so rebellious, didn't like the atmosphere of the loving household of the Malfoys. Ron and Hermione were about be sent a nice long letter each.   
-"Au contraire, that is all MY business. You are in my house, do not forget that" - Draco preached.   
-"I am Ancilla's foster son, legally I have same rights as you do, therefore I would if I could but I can't so I shan't"  
-"No, you don't have the same right as I. My father owns this house not Ancilla. If you have all these legal rights why don't you go and live over her house. You would all do us a big favour. Father hates you having you in here. He allowed it only because he loves that bitch too much. And yes, it is worth having to put up with your ignorance and slavish manners everyday just to have her in here. But I do not think that I am getting any use of her so I do not see your point in here" - Draco concluded with a smirk. It took him long time to think this up and say it in front of Harry.   
-"Draco, you meant to say slovenly instead of slavish manners. Slavish is something totally different" - Harry sighed turning around. He will find another way out of this goddamn house than the one Draco blocked.   
-"Don't you tell me what was I intending to say, you parentless slummy Halfblood. Your mother deserves what happened to her because she was a fucken Mudblood" - Draco snapped at him.   
Harry took a big breath fighting whatever he wanted to say back or do because he knew that one day Lucius is going to come back from Venice and fuck up Harry. And Lucius may not seem to chose his wife over his son.   
Quickly Harry, with help of a lot of meditation, forgot about this event. Even the next day, the good news came. He received a brief postcard from Ancilla. Everything was just fine and the picture of Venice was astonishing. He would like to go and see it.   
Next on the list was a letter from Ron. His letter was digest too filled with a lot of grief and support from all the Weasleys because Harry lived at Malfoys. They invited him over to come. Harry scribbled back a note telling them that he is coming as soon as he informs Ancilla. Even if he had to walk all the way to the Burrow he will escape Draco's monogamic torture.   
Sirius wrote him, too. Nothing special, he bought an apartment at the Diagon Alley.   
Ancilla seemed more than happy to send him to the Weasleys knowing Draco really well. Harry travelled on his broom up to a certain point where Weasleys met up with him and took him. Interesting enough, he was still timid with the thoughts of using the Floo Powder and refused to travel by it.   
-"Harry dear, how are you?" - asked Mrs Weasley all concerned as she poured some sausages into his plate.   
Food that Malfoys ate was the upper class crap, like caviar and some Chinese ducks and other things he did not even know what they were, and those were okay. But he truly missed Mrs Weasley's cuisine.   
-"I am fine" - Harry answered. All the Weasleys, excluding Bill, Charley, and Percy who got married to Penelope Clearwater and moved away were there eagerly listening to him.   
-"How can you stand Draco?" - Ron asked with full mouth. He earned a reproachful stare from his mother.   
-"He is bearable (most of the times)" - Harry said quietly.   
-"What about Lucius Malfoy? What is up with him?" - Arthur had to ask.   
-"I don't see him a lot. But he is an awful person."  
-"How was the wedding between him and Ancilla Deitrich?" - Molly wanted to know.   
-"It was fine."   
-"Where are they going for honeymoon?"  
-"Venice."  
-"Have you ever overhear Lucius and Ancilla talking about You-Know-Who and Dark Arts and what did Lucius say?" - Arthur now wanted to know.   
-"Lucius rarely opens his mouth in front of me. And I never heard them having a conversation about anything like that in front of me."   
-"Does a lot of people who are suspected to be involved with You-Know-Who come over to the Malfoy Manor?"   
-"Yes, Lucius and Ancilla appear to be interfering heartily with quite obscure figures... Like Lucifer Dunkelmann... Christian Avery... Walden Macnair..."  
-"They guy who wanted to prosecute Buckbeak?" - asked Ron.   
Harry nodded taking another bite of his meal.   
-"If he came to my house, I would punch him so badly" - commented Ron.   
-"If you think that prosecuting a poor animal was the worst thing he ever tried than he's an angel, Ron" - commented Mr Weasley. -"Is Deitrich nice to you?"  
-"She is a perfect mother" - Harry shuddered his shoulders while everyone was staring at him weird accept Fred and George. -"She shows me a lot of love and she is caring towards me... she spends her free time with me..."   
-"Yes, she can be quite like that. She is the coolest person around when she likes you and if she's in good mood... we even smoked weed together once-" - George said but Fred hit him hard on the back. They were into their joke shop business and they were trying to find some place at Diagon Alley to rent.   
-"What is weed?" - Molly snapped as soon as she could react.   
-"Dad, you know that Lee Jordan is going to work in Azkeban just so he could work with her because she can be really nice" - jumped Fred so they would change the theme.   
-"Of course, he works for Ministry and you two are bidding your time with empty, good-for-nothing dreams about joke shop" - Mrs Weasley commented even though no one listened to her accept Ginny.  
-"She is not nice, you did not see the side of her I saw" - Arthur said sternly.   
-"Yes, she can be quite a hypocrite. I know how she brings order to the classroom. Suddenly everyone is quiet when she threatens us that the first person she hears speaking without her approval is going to come and take a delightful lengthy tour of Azkeban with her."   
-"She takes kids to Azkeban?" - Molly put her hand over her mouth.   
-"By now only person ever dared to speak was Lee Jordan and he had quite a frightening time at Azkeban. He still don't want to talk about it" - said George.   
-"Oh my God..."   
After the delicious meal they went and played Quidditch. Ron asked his father to join them but Arthur was too busy with his work at the Ministry. Ginny spoke to Harry freely but she was still blushing vaguely.   
A fortnight passed and they were going to London, Diagon Alley. There, they were finally going to see Sirius after some time. Harry appeared just too impatient to get to Diagon Alley even if it meant travelling by the Floo Powder. Sirius' name was cleared last year when everything was revealed to Harry with help of Ancilla. Like mysteries that bothered Harry about his parents.  
Harry was still not sure about this way to travel, but he arrived fine into a huge wizarding department store. It was called: 'The Magic Ned'. It was wizarding equivalent of Wall-Mart with cheaper clothes and other products sold for a great deal. Harry and Ron left Mrs and Mr Weasley and Ginny so they could go and meet Sirius while Fred and George were long gone.   
-"In front of Gringotts in an hour" - Arthur yelled after them.   
Harry had no need to go to Gringotts because Ancilla made him the richest boy in the wizarding realm in only few days getting him a credit card with more than decent amount of money on it. And it was only an insignificant piece of fortune she possessed and that amount of her money she had was constantly growing. Lucius did not want to leave his tyke, Draco, with less money than Harry so Draco is now almost as rich as the Minister himself (this does not mean that the Minister is a billionaire, he's a millionaire).   
-"There he is!" - beamed Harry pulling Ron along him and running down the street after spotting Sirius in front of a cafe. Sirius was dressed in all black with black shades. He appeared much healthier with nice bronze tan.   
-"Harry" - he was happy to see them as he got up and Harry and Ron almost knocked him out with their velocity.   
-"Do you want to eat or drink anything?" - he asked as they sat down. Harry glanced at Sirius' cappuccino and thanked wanting nothing while Ron ordered the biggest portion of ice-cream available. This was of course treat from Harry.   
-"Enjoying being rich?" - Sirius smiled.   
-"No, there is too much rules. And Malfoys' house is too big, it takes me like five minutes to get from my room to the dinning room." - Sighed Harry.   
-"Yes, that's quite a drag. But it's similar to Hogwarts... you know, Gryffindor common room is not really close to the Great Hall either."   
-"But there is no Draco Malfoy to give you hard time every time he sees you" - Harry said recalling all the things Draco said to him. -"Well actually there is..."   
-"Complain to Ancilla" - suggested Ron.   
-"There is no point in it, she can't do anything about it because it is not her house. If it was her house Draco could not say an ill word to me. And I don't want to bring her to quarrel with Lucius and Draco. Draco already finds her an outcast because she brought me to live with them" - Harry was saying. Ron did not hear this particular part of the conversation because the ice-cream arrived and he buried his spoon into it and started scooping it all out in large bites.   
Sirius took out some money to pay for it all, but Harry did not let him insisting up to the point where he could fight Sirius.   
-"She'll be mad at me if I did not spend any of this money. She says that she is taking care of me now and that I must feel financially secure at all the time."   
-"Ask her if she could adopt me" - said Sirius with small smile.   
Harry laughed.   
Afterwards, they went to the Quidditch Supplies store. People were looking at Sirius doubtfully, the one who recognised him because he wasn't the fetch anymore who's picture appeared in the Daily Prophet, but Harry did not care. Sirius' name was finally cleared.   
Ron was staring at the new model of Nimbus 2020. It was beautiful. It was not as proficient as Harry's Firebolt but it did look far more flashy with its silver handle.   
-"Do you like it?" - asked him Harry with a small mysterious smile.   
-"Yes, it is beautiful" - answered Ron utterly mesmerised.   
-"Do you want it?"   
-"I would give anything in the world to have it" - Ron's mouth were open.   
Harry walked away from him to the counter. He purchased it for Ron. Than he walked back to where it was exposed, Ron was still in his former position -- staring at it.   
-"This is for you" - Harry shoved it in his hands.   
-"No, Harry, you shouldn't've" - Ron snapped.   
-"Consider that your birthday present" - Harry frowned loudly.   
-"Really?"  
-"And you shan't get anything for your next birthday, either" - said Harry, crossing his fingers behind him.   
-"Harry..."  
-"What?"  
-"I love you."   
  
-"Do you love me?"   
-"You know I do."  
-"How much?"  
-"A lot."   
-"More than I love you?"   
-"Certainly."   
-"Lucius, I told you that that's impossible."  
-"Fine, I love you two times more than you love me."   
-"Lucius, I told you that that's impossible" - she snapped splashing him with some water from the channel. They were half-sitting half-lying through one of their rides in the gondola. It was night and the air was moistly. Lucius held Ancilla in his arms feeling her body against his. She had a simple shirt on and a short black skirt. All her clothes was made out of thin, body-fitting material, which felt sensual on light touch.   
-"Did you know that they had not cleaned that channel for like four hundred years" - he sighed breathing into her hair.   
Lucius was quite staring at the lights above. Muggle lights. And yet he did not care because the beauty of the city was so alluring that they had to see it all. Ancilla was notwithstanding another one of the Muggle haters, being a Pureblood.   
-"Lucius."  
-"What now?"   
-"Am I beautiful?"  
-"Yes."  
-"The most beautiful?"  
-"Yes."  
-"Like, there is no woman nor there'll ever be a woman whose beauty could compare with mine."  
-"Yes."  
-"Am I more beautiful than Victoria?" - she sneered turning her face to him. He sighed deeply looking coldly into her eyes.   
-"You know all these things already. -"Are you secretly hoping that I will push you down into the channel?"   
-"If you are asking..." - Ancilla said naughty, getting up and jumping onto the side of the boat. The guy that was paddling lost his balance and fell swearing ruthlessly in Italian. -"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" - Lucius yelled getting up to get her to sit down but she pushed herself onto him and they both fell down into the channel.   
Mouth full of dirty water, Lucius was barely able to swim to the nearby piece of sold land and climb outside. Previously refusing to help Ancilla get out, she pulled his legs when he was just about to get out and swimming away where the stairs were. She got out of the water her wet clothes stuck to her body. People stared but she was having so much fun.   
Lucius got out second later followed by the paddler who were both swearing each one in their own language.   
-"What the fuck was this for?" - he asked her grabbing her arm and walking her away. He paid the gondolier few too much money extra to forget about this. Water was dripping behind their footsteps.   
-"Augh, you are squeezing it too hard, Lucius" - she whined in shrill tone. People stared that they passed muttering something to each out on the variety of languages, mostly Italian. They were walking towards the secret wizarding district on the other end of the town where they were staying.   
-"You deserve it" - he snapped.   
Ancilla suddenly stopped.   
It was their first fight from when they got married.   
  
One person would grieve to hear about that. Victoria Berger, former lover and 'love' of Lucius Malfoy while he was still with Narcissa, still loved him. But she was married to another person, close friend of Malfoys, Christian Avery. She was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom staring neurotically at the pregnancy test.   
-"Negative, just please be negative..." - she cried grabbing her pyjama and pulling it.   
-"No" - she cried smashing the test on the wall as two blue lines appeared in the little white circles proving her concerns positive.   
She cannot be pregnant. She needs to get Lucius back, she loves him, there is a career to pursuit. How could she do it if she's carrying Christian's child? She pitifully looked at herself in the mirror. She did not even love him, he loved her. Her decision for marriage was something wrong and she was full of remorse.   
But no, Lucius picked Ancilla over her. She is ever prettier than Ancilla. And what's the most important was that she is about twenty years younger than Ancilla who's same age as Lucius.   
Ancilla found Victoria as no treat to her ownership of Lucius. She was far more successful than Victoria. She's the rich one. She pitied Victoria because she earned her high position in the society by marrying an aged millionaire who Lucius later killed upon him finding out the affair between Lucius and Victoria. Hence he would kill Victoria and Lucius, Lucius killed him.   
-"We're back" - yawned Ancilla as the limousine pulled in front of the Malfoy Manor. Lucius get out first holding the door for Ancilla. She straightened up and took off her shades. Sun was shinning brightly and she took off her blazer too being left in a sexy short tank top. Lucius took a hold around her thin waist and they walked together into the house.   
Draco was waiting for them in the living room looking through the Daily Prophet idly, just like his father did.   
-"Welcome back" - he smirked.   
-"Potter was away for most of the time?" - Lucius asked bloodlessly.   
-"Yes, he went over that poor Muggle-loving family's house, forgot what they were called" - said Draco putting the news paper down. Ancilla sat beside him, crossing her legs and turning to Draco, as she had sensually her finger beside her mouth.   
-"Have you made sure that he didn't steal anything so he would give them and they would sell it, finally getting some money?" - Lucius asked sitting beside Ancilla and putting his arm around her. Draco saw that some red irritation was on the hand of his father. He questioned it.   
-"That is just a skin irritation from the water in the channel" - Lucius said as Ancilla laughed cynically. Draco made a perplexed face expression.   
-"How did you get it?"   
-"I pushed him into the water" - Ancilla bellowed self-satisfied. Next thing she did was she yelled for some service. An old house elf came, afraid to come into the room.   
-"Summon Master Harry" - she ordered caressing Lucius' leg with her hand.   
-"Yes, Ma'am" - he said walking away. Harry finally came wearing some sort of old torn jeans and shirt that said 'Iron Maiden' on it. He got it from Bill. Bill loved Muggle music but this shirt was too small for him now.   
-"Harry, how wonderful to see you" - she said getting up and giving Harry a hug and kiss on his cheek.   
Lucius and Draco sent Harry lethal stares as she sat down beside Harry on the sofa opposite of them.   
-"Harry, I told you to go and get some new clothes" - she snapped at him realising what he was wearing.   
-"Uhm, I don't really care for it."   
-"You actually wasted money on him? On his clothes?" - Draco asked looking down upon Harry.   
-"You get more money that Harry does so shut up" - Ancilla snapped at him. He reminded Harry that this is not his house and left the room. Shortly after that Lucius decided to departure, too.   
-"Where are you going?" - she whined getting up and standing beside him. He put his arms around her body pushing her closer.   
-"We discussed this already. It is none of your business where I am going" - he said to her and she kissed him to shut him up.   
-"Nevertheless, I don't recall you informing me about your whereabouts" - he told her coldly and they kissed several more time before he left the room.   
And she sat down beside Harry and smiled heinously: -"I pushed him into the channel in Venice. Of course, I ended up there, too. But he has some red swellings and it itches him and I don't."   
Harry smiled as a reply.   
Lucius was not going anywhere where Ancilla would not allow him if she knew. He simply went over to Christian's for a drink and so they could exchange experiences.   
-"Victoria's pregnant" - he smiled handing Lucius a glass of whisky and sitting down.   
-"Congratulations" - Lucius tapped him on his shoulder.   
-"I am so happy. I am finally going to become a father."   
-"And I am so happy with Ancilla, thought she is the same bitch she was when she was small. She kicked me in the nuts so many times..."   
-"What did you do to her?"   
-"Oh, I usually tried to 'touch her', if you know what I mean."  
-"Yeah, I remember her as a girl, she was mature for her age. So tell me, what did you do in Venice?"   
-"Well" - Lucius frowned thinking what to say - "we just had a lot of sex. The other times we were either sleeping or eating or just looking around the town."  
-"The sex part seems good to me. And eating and sleeping that's must. But sexing instead of looking around the town is better."  
-"That's what I thought before but the city is wonderful. Ancilla was pushing and persuading me to have sex in church. We could get in during the night because we are wizards, of course, and do it in front of the altar, that was her plan. I was appalled by her kinkiness for the first time in my life, indeed."   
Christian snickered.   
-"You and your Catholicism. Tell her that if she wants sex in the church I would be more than happy to provide her... it could be easily arranged..."   
-"Don't say that. I believe and respect the Lord. (Christian tried to snicker even more but Lucius looked grim)"   
-"Lucius, loosen down. So you've killed so many people and you don't want to have sex in church? Ancilla is an atheist, as I recall?"   
-"Yes, I had to pressure and blackmail her so we would get married in the church. She wanted to go to Stonehenge and wear black wedding gown. Even her father, Julius, would not let her do that if he still was alive. She misses him a lot..."  
-"Than grant her something else if you are not willing to fuck her in the church."   
-"What?" - Lucius asked.   
-"Fuck her in Stonehenge."   
And Christian perfectly guessed Ancilla. She would love to do that. And they also decided to have a double date so they could see their wives in deadly combat. They hated each other.   
But right now she had some more important things to do -- spend some time with her adopted son, Harry. Harry laxed a lot of parental love and support and she will try to make-up as much as possible. Harry was her son already.   
She told Harry some things about Lucius, and Harry laughed. They were still sitting in the living room talking.   
-"I know I can be mean sometimes..."   
Harry smiled at her.   
-"Sirius wrote me" - Harry said suddenly. -"And I saw him while you were in Venice."  
-"Oh really... did you invite him over to come?"  
-"Lucius would kill me" - said Harry aghast on the thought of Lucius would do to him if he walked in onto Harry and Sirius having tea in his house.   
-"He would kill me..." - smiled Ancilla. -"Remember Harry, whatever he does to you, he does it to me. He kicked you out, he kicked me out. If he hits you, I am going to hit him back for you" - she said getting up and pacing around the room.   
Of course Ancilla have not informed Lucius about her idea to invite Sirius over. Otherwise he would be bitching at her as they were getting ready to go out.   
-"Lucius should I wear this dress or this one" - she came to him whining and holding two dresses up. One was of maroon velvet and long; the other one was an ordinary short black dress.   
-"It is fine with me if you go like that" - said Lucius combing his hair. She was standing at the threshold of the bathroom in her bra and underwear.   
-"Yes and beside wearing that what else should I put over?" - she sighed.   
Lucius glanced a look at her and answered coldly -"Nothing."   
-"Lucius" - she whined, throwing the dresses on the bed behind her without fear that they will get wrinkled (she had so much other pieces of garments), and standing behind him holding him around his waist.   
-"Lucius, you do want me to look better than Victoria and better than all the other harlots that will be present at the concert hall tonight" - she said touching his ear with the tip of her tongue. Lucius sighed letting down his comb when he was happy with the way his hair was and turning around to her.   
-"Than you go like that" - he said rolling his eyes.   
-"Maroon or black?" - she snapped.   
-"Which one is shorter."   
-"Black."   
-"Amen to black one."   
And Ancilla was ready in no time putting her shoes on. She got up staring at Lucius who still haven't picked which robes to wear.   
-"Wear the pinstriped robes with black pants and white shirt" - she snapped at him pulling the garments out for him.   
-"It doesn't match with my shoes" - he said putting it back into the closet.   
-"Than change shoes" - she snarled at him. She hated waiting for him. She hated it so much that she got him dressed up in no time because he was far too slow.   
-"Lets go" - she said pulling him behind her.   
When they arrived into the concert hall Victoria and Christian were waiting for them already.   
-"How splendid to see you" - said Ancilla heartily hugging Christian and giving him a small kiss on his cheek leaving dark lipstick on his skin. -"Hello" - she added coldly to Victoria.   
-"What are we seeing?" - Lucius asked.   
-"Victoria picked, it is 'Prince Igor'" - he said turning to Lucius. Victoria politely passed Ancilla two reservation tickets for a private parlour which she snatched from her adding maliciously: -"Ugly dress". Victoria's dress was something like what women wore during 1930's in America.   
Ancilla fastened her step to catch up with Lucius and Christian as Victoria was left behind. Ancilla pushed between Lucius and Christian saying: -"Russian operas are so bad."   
-"Do you think so?" - asked Christian stopping at the end of the queue.   
-"Yeah, I am quite a minimalist if I could say so. You know, like Adams, Glass, and so on" - she commented.   
-"Victoria likes Glass, too" - Lucius smiled.   
-"How charming..." - Ancilla sneered as they gave their tickets and went inside. -"But I'd bet all my property up to the last knut that she doesn't understand him."   
-"Oh yes I do, better than you, Deitrich, at least" - Victoria spat at her.   
-"Oh whatever. Lets get some champagne before the opera starts" - Ancilla jerked Christian and Lucius towards the bar from the stairs.   
-"What about my wife?" - Christian asked stopping.   
-"You wife is going to go upstairs and occupy the parlour because she's clearly not wanted among your friends" - Ancilla said pulling him. Lucius had no objection with going to the bar with Victoria or even without anyone.   
-"Victoria I am sorry..." - Christian turned to her. She was few steps up the stairs already.   
-"It is okay" - she said turning around.   
-"Victoria..." - he tried but Ancilla approached him and yanked his robes: -"She says it is okay."   
And in the bar filled with dense cigarette smoke each had a drink.   
Upon arriving into the parlour Victoria seemed more than displeased. Ere they arrived she swore like thousand times to herself that she is not coming to 50feet diameter from Ancilla ever again.   
Ancilla carried a bottle of wine and poured everyone a glass full accept Victoria who declined offer.   
-"You don't have to be so fussy. Just because I hate you does not mean I am going to be a bitch to you and do something like this" - Ancilla spilt the wine she held onto Victoria's dress. Neither Lucius nor Christian noticed because they were engaged at the conversation of their own at the moment and the flashy lights went dim.   
Victoria went to the bathroom as Ancilla smirked continently holding Lucius' hand in her lap and overhearing the conversation between Lucius and Christian. Just as Victoria was back from the washroom all four of them felt it -- the Dark Mark was reawaken. It appeared suddenly out of nowhere on Ancilla's skin, bloody red skull with snake shouting out of its mouth.   
-"Departure" - said Lucius quite dispirited getting up as everyone follower him. Victoria was a Death Eater, too.   
  
The obscure ominous orb shaped line of people was standing all anxious to see what happens next. The Dark Lord greeted the inner fellowship of his followers by several Crucios. First one was maiden for Ancilla.   
-"Ancilla Deitrich, how are we doing today?" - he asked her anomalously nicely.   
-"Fine, thank you" - she answered in feeble voice. Lucius suddenly felt scared for her surveying Lord Voldemort's insipid face expression; he stood right beside Ancilla.   
-"Try and remember what day is it" - he said nicely.   
What day could it be... she thought hardly but nothing good enough for Voldemort came up to her mind. -"I do not know my Lord."   
-"Today your mother died, tsk, tsk, tsk" - he said staring at her.   
-"I did not remember..."   
-"Disrespect towards your parents after they died. And such noble parents yet you had. Would Julius really allow this kind of well-being ere he died?"   
-"I never showed my parents a smallest bit of disrespect" - she said.   
-"Liar" - he snarled. He took out his wand and said quietly: -"Crucio."   
Ancilla was tortured with it for quite a time. Than she was left on the floor. Lucius dared not to help her now. Later.  
Lord Voldemort went around torturing few other unfortunate people then talking on and on about agony and suffering. He was in bad mood  
They were finally dismissed. Lucius grabbed Ancilla's arm and apparated the to the Malfoy Manor.   
As they entered the house she preferred to walk on her own ever though Lucius was bullying her into carrying her.   
-"I can manage myself" - she grieved leaning on the wall. He body had no bruises, whatsoever inside she felt like her bones were wires and wires were pulled out through a gap in her feet.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
'I see hell in your eyes  
Take it in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive   
Touching you makes me die inside' 


	3. The Birth of Sorrow

BLOOD FOR BLOOD WITHOUT REMORSE  
III - The Birth of Sorrow  
  
'Somewhere between the sacred silence and sleep'  
  
Advocating: blah, blah, nothing's mine accept the plot and some of the characters.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
-"Are you feeling well?" - Lucius asked her after she drunk a glass full of scotch. She turned to him and sat down beside him. She sighed softly.   
-"Fair enough."   
-"Yes, I know you hate when he does it. I don't know what's up with him tonight, he is in a really grumpy mood.   
-"Grumpy enough to bitches me off for no reason. Of course I know it's my mother's deathday today. How would I forget that? But the question is how does HE know about it? My father could have told him of course, but was Lord Voldemort without anything else on his mind than to care when my mother have died?"   
-"Go to sleep" - he told her pulling her up - "You need some rest. You are starting your work at Azkeban tomorrow."   
Ancilla was a Governor of Azkeban for a considerable amount of time before she left England and travelled half way around the world to study magicks of different cultures. She was going to work there again. Last year, she worked as a teacher at Hogwarts teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. When the term starts, she will be managing two positions at once - Governing the Azkeban and teaching advanced course of understanding the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.   
She was immodest about her abilities as a Governor because she had natural gift to control Dementors and their vile nature and nefarious spirit did not affect her in any way. And so far, of all the Governors Azkeban had in last fifty years, she was the best one, Minister Fudge commented her efficiency countless number of times. Dementors wrought at her orders listening to no one else except if they obtain her instructions to do so.   
-"Good night" - she said kissing Lucius softly on cheek.   
-"I love you" - he muttered smoothly before she left the room.   
It was a good thing she went to sleep at that time. Next morning she could barely wake up. And why the hell would she care to work when she had enough money to support next ten generations after her. It was just the thing, she liked interfering with Azkeban and the Ministry. She certainly did not want to stay at home as a housewife, like Narcissa had done.   
She pulled on some garments of dark colours she noticed first, like that black pinstriped executive blazer with matching skirt. She did not even feel like having a breakfast but she hurried to Azkeban.   
Azkeban was a great fortress on the small island always in motion. It wasn't an island just a huge turtle always swimming, but every year it took the same route. Somewhere around June it was so close to England that you could actually see that land from the west side of the island.   
The fortress, made out of waspish stone cubes, folded all together one on one gave impression of Medieval castles in Europe. The ones where they used to torture people that were supposedly witches (or warlocks), in pact with Satan, or just plain jolly oul heretics. Or all three at once. Lets get of the subject for a second, but interesting thing about torturing those people was that after they tortured them for first time, they would tell the truth how they none of the above. But after second torturing, people would confess anything, just anything. That is interesting fact.   
Never the less, you could Apparate to Azkeban, but it was a nasty business because you never knew where it was. Simple alternative was to go to the building of the Ministry of Magic where the portal, guarded by several smelly large trolls, was.   
And when you entered the castle there were two ways you could go. You could go through an ominous doors leading you to where the cells were or through a passageway that was guarded by patronus. Ancilla picked the one with patronus of course. There was a long hallway bathed in gold and baroque. Down the hall was the Governor's office that was joined to Assistant's office. She entered it.   
She was an atheist but she crossed herself before coming in. Lee Jordan was in there sitting at Governor's table.   
-"Professor Deitrich..." - he beamed mirthfully getting up and greeting her with peck on her cheek.   
-"What are you doing here?" - she snarled at him.   
-"I thought how much I am going to miss my favourite Hogwarts teacher that used to give me out death threats when I wouldn't behave so I decided that the best thing to do was to go and work with her. In Azkeban! Just the place where you took me once as a part of my punishment" - he said pushing his dreads back. He wore Rastafarian robes like he was in Jamaica.   
-"You're fired" - she said coldly to him sitting in her seat. They still haven't changed the chair from when she worked there. Same leather.   
-"You cannot fire me" - he said to her sitting on the other side of the table and putting his legs on it.   
-"Watch me" - she said emotionlessly.   
-"No, don't!" - he shrieked. -"I want to be here... with you... I am not leaving you, Ancilla Deitrich, not after all that happened between us."   
-"Yes, and what do you refer under 'after all that happened to us'?"  
-"I don't know. I guess there was nothing... unfortunately... but there could be..." - he smiled puppishly. She sighed getting sick of all those games Jordan and the Weasley twins used to pull on her. Eventually, last year, all three of them had 'crush' on her. George Weasley even proposed her to marry her in front of all the class and she gave him detention. That was all joke but it pissed her off something... well most of the times to state myself correct.   
-"Fine, you can stay only if you promise me that there will be nothing..." - she sighed scanning the desk.   
-"Thank you, thank you" - he said kneeling in front of her.   
  
It was a day after Harry's birthday. First time in his life he received a decent present from his guardian. It was beyond decent. Ancilla bought him bunch of signed robes and mechanises, all sighed from the Puddlemere Quidditch team, Harry's favourite Quidditch team. There was a broom that the Seeker used to ride until Ancilla bought it off for Harry. And Draco gave him their elf's table cloth. Poor elf was hidden in the kitchens unable to walk around the house naked. Lucius' present was acceptable: book about history of the Dark Arts which exalted the Dark Side. Harry remembered what happened only few years ago when Lucius Malfoy accidentally switched himself with Arthur Weasley so they were each other. Harry was over Weasleys' and Lucius, in the skin of Arthur's, was tormenting everyone with his insults and getting drunk constantly (A/N: please read "Switched Identities - Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley").   
Even the Dursley coterie granted Harry a nice present. He suspected Ancilla threatened them to get something appropriate for Harry. For the first time in his life, Harry held a gameboy with bunch of games.   
And than the next morning something vicious woke him up; sharp pain through his scar, almost whole forehead. It was nesting there for few long seconds making him delirious. And it was gone the next moment making him feel strangely content and eased. Harry had no clue what was it about but he slept as a baby that morning.   
Another strange thing that happened that day was Sirius Black. He came to Malfoy Manor to visit Harry. Harry thanked the Lord that Lucius was at work and Draco was probably somewhere like Crabbe's or Goyle's, or Crabbe's and Goyle's (there could not be two households with such highly concentrated stupidity anywhere in the world). Anyway, Sirius came telling Harry in strange voice that he wanted to talk to him.   
-"What is it?" - Harry asked as they were sitting in the living room.   
-"It is a very happy news. Lord Voldemort is defeated." - He said. Than suddenly Harry cheered realising what was the pain that morning about. This was the best late birthday present he could wish for.   
Harry was not calm until he heard all the details of the conquering.   
-"What is all the commotion there?" - voice rang through the living room. For a split moment Harry dreaded it was Lucius but he turned around and it was Ancilla standing on the threshold.   
-"The Order of Phoenix defeated Lord Voldemort" - Sirius said calmly. Ancilla dropped all that she was holding - a cup of coffee and a witch journal - and opened her eyes so big.   
Sirius just wanted to say something else when she dropped unconsciousness on the tiled floor. Sirius picked her up taking her upstairs to her bedroom. Harry was following them but as soon as he reached the top of the stairs he heard someone come in. 'Not Lucius, just not Lucius', he thought. And it was not Lucius. It was Draco.   
-"I'll distract him away from upstairs" - said Harry going downstairs.   
Sirius realised after Harry run downstairs to 'greet' Draco that he had no idea what room was Ancilla sleeping in and where to take her. So he ended up opening the door of every room looking what was inside. Luckily, seventh from the right was hers because he saw a silky white dress spread smoothly on the armchair. He carried her in and let her down on the bed. When he unbuttoned all the buttons on her blazer (for air to come in supposedly) he had realising how beautiful her breast are that were exposed under her bra. He went to the bathroom and carried some water in his palms. Slowly, he spread it over her face and neck. She moaned softly opening her eyes.   
-"You are lying" - she said finally gazing into his eyes and seeing her clear reflection.   
-"I wouldn't lie about something as this" - Sirius smiled.   
-"How did you do it?"   
-"We set a trap for him in the Riddle house. We spread the Happy Potion over the floors and all the happiness melted him." - He said looking at her.   
-"I see" - she said straightening up. -"Why did you unbutton my blazer?"   
-"I thought you needed some air" - Sirius said blushing.   
-"I breath through my nose, you know" - she said putting her hand on his face. That movement made Sirius forget why he came here, entirely - to inform Harry about Lord Voldemort. And could have done it by mail, guessed now.   
-"I just tried to find a good excuse to see your naked body" - he said sincerely.   
-"Really?" - she asked with an under gaze.   
-"Yes" - Sirius frowned. -"I am sorry... I know you love Lucius... I shall go-"  
Unable to finish because she pressed her lips against his and pushed her tongue inside. Of course it was wrong what she was doing. But she did it so many times before. Those weren't the times she was married to a man she loves so much. But who could guarantee her that Lucius shall never cheat on her.   
Sirius had a high attraction for Ancilla from the last time he saw her. But that time he had no chance to show her what would he would do with her naked. Her body was soft and he kissed her everywhere. She did not have to do anything accept lay there breathlessly. In her opinion, Sirius was almost as good as Lucius but far more gentle with handling her.   
-"Do you want to do it?" - he asked her sticking his tongue into her ear.   
-"Auuuu... do what?" - she asked turning herself around and facing him.   
-"Sex?" - he said coldly.   
-"I am a virgin" - she said breathing in his lips.   
-"Then I'm going to take your virginity away" - he said opening her legs and putting it in.   
They were so lucky that Sirius was so fast with finishing. Draco Malfoy walked in a moment later after she laid onto his bare chest breathing heavily and reaching for a cigarette.   
-"Father, I wanted to ask you about..." - he stared breathless at the sight.   
-"Oh no..." - Ancilla whined putting her hand over her face.   
-"I am sorry" - Draco said with eyes wide open and slamming the door.   
-"Oh shit" - snarled Ancilla pushing Sirius out of the bed. -"Get dressed, now!"   
Sirius did so. She was dressed already.   
-"Now out. I have to get to Draco before he has chance to rattle this out to anyone" - she was saying pushing him outside the room and walking in to the other direction of the hallway.   
Sirius met Harry at the middle of hallway coming to him from the other way.   
-"Did you see Draco? I couldn't stop him from going upstairs, he said he needs to talk to his father..." - spoke Harry talking quickly.   
At the entrance door they were about to part and Sirius reached for the handle to open the door when someone who opened them from the other side came in, someone they dreaded to see -- Lucius Malfoy.   
-"Black..." - he growled quietly dangerously narrowing his deamonic eyes.   
-"Hello" - Sirius said politely as Harry ducked closing his eyes from Lucius' deadly 'what the fuck is he doing here?' stare.   
-"What are you doing here?" - Lucius snarled slamming the door behind him.   
-"Lord Voldemort is defeated. I came to inform my godson that he was..." - Sirius never got to finish because Lucius cut in: - "And what are you still doing here?"  
  
Ancilla combed all the rooms finding Draco finally in his bedroom stretched out on the bed. She smoothed her hair as she approached him. He sniggered ethereally.   
-"Hah... Father will be delighted to throw you out among with that Potter pig when he finds out about the little... adultery of yours."   
-"First, he cannot throw me out because even if he does it is not like I have nowhere to go. Second, he shall not find out about it" - she said rigidly. Draco called her to come over with his middle finger. She sat on his bed and he put his head into her lap.   
-"Do you have some blasphemous deal to offer me so I would save my marriage?" - she asked. He looked up to her stroking her face.   
-"Call it what ever you want, of course, I do have it. It can be either a nice deal, if you are willing to co-operate or a blackmailing, which will turns into a rape," - he said in mystic wheezing voice.   
Ancilla overly fell uncomfortable being so close to Draco because he was like her son to her.   
-"I cannot do it, Draco, I shall not have sex with you" - she said sighing.   
-"Then you shall leave this house forever."   
-"Draco, it is against all of my morals" - she said pushing him off her lap and getting up.   
-"You are not administrated to talk about morals, dear" - Draco said getting up after her.   
-"Yes, I am" - she snapped at him.   
-"Okay, you know what, think about this. I shall give you some time to think... if you refuse... well, then, err, Father shan't be happy and you want to make Father happy, don't you?" - He spoke to her in oily voice.   
-"Draco, you should think if that would be right. Now, I am ready to provide you with variety of Dark Arts objects that you would be delighted to posses." - She said quietly. Draco reached to kiss her lightly and she allowed.   
She was about to leave and he asked her for a cigarette.   
-"If Lucius finds out you will be so dead" - she said giving him one and taking one herself.   
-"I'll risk" - Draco said taking out his lighter and lighting her cigarette. Just at that moment Lucius' comes.   
-"Draco, I daresay you are not smoking" - Lucius said. Draco abruptly, before his father had a chance to notice it, shoved Ancilla's cigarette into his side robe pocket.   
-"No, I am just being a gentleman and lighting Ancilla's cigarette" - Draco said innocently.   
-"I see. So have you heard the news?" - he asked.   
-"Yes" - Ancilla and Draco chorus. -"The Dark Lord is finally defeated. We need to pull the Death Eater meeting" - Ancilla said gravely.   
-"Let someone else pull it, the organisation is too much commotion" - Lucius said lightly going back outside the room.   
-"When you are finished with your cigarette, would you please come to the lunch" - he informed Ancilla and asked Draco if he shall descend to the dinning room now or wait for Ancilla. He decided to wait.   
-"Why is he so stiff?" - Ancilla asked sitting down.   
-"He could maybe know about your little naughty adventure" - Draco said sitting beside her and putting his arm around her.   
-"Maybe he doesn't but if he enters the room right now he shan't be happy to see you with your arm around me."   
-"It will be both of our faults. And you poor girl didn't even want to cheat on him... tsk, tsk, tsk,.." - Draco said suddenly burring his lips into her neck.   
-"Draco, he can come in" - she wailed giving no resistance.   
Draco, with a jerk, got up to lock his door, but Ancilla was faster reaching for her wand and doing in.   
-"Look, honey" - he paced to her kneeling beside her legs - "all I am asking for is one experience but I want it to be great."   
Ancilla stared at him coldly and threw her cigarette out of the window telling him that they should go and join for lunch.   
As they walked down the endless hallways he started a conversation.   
-"Aren't you worried for the defeating of the Dark Lord? I mean, last time there were all the trials and many people got prosecuted..."  
-"Believe me, I have the power to get myself out of the trouble now. My father died. I inherited not only a monstrous fortune from him but power. Power at the Ministry, power in the world. I have all the connections to get myself out of anything. I can and I will get your father, too, out of anything" - she said.   
It was a bit of a shock sitting down at the table and realising that Sirius was there, too. He mutely greeted Ancilla.   
-"Ancilla, are you all right about all this with Voldemort? You look down" - Harry said to her. He was sitting at her right side. Sirius was right in front of her beside Draco.   
-"No" - she said curtly.   
-"Are you sure?" - Lucius raised her eyebrows.   
-"Yes."   
It was puzzling Ancilla why Lucius kept Sirius for lunch. Could he know possibly? Would Sirius do that to her and rattle it out. Certainly, Lucius had his own methods of getting things out of people and therefore she tried her best to look like nothing suspicious happened. Draco won't tell Lucius, he lusted her too much.   
It was all awkward.   
Lucius started the lengthily and detailed interrogation of Sirius about all that Sirius knew about Voldemort's downfall and Lucius did not. Ancilla listened with caution, too.   
The very same day the Death Eater meeting was called.   
-"This is outrageous!" - yelled an aged dark wizard smoothing his hair (what was left of it).   
-"But we got our fair share out of this" - beamed another one, younger.   
-"What do you mean by that, Aleister?"   
-"We have our little rat on the leash" - he sneered snapping his fingers and Peter Petigrew appeared in the chamber. All the present clansmen stared at the wretched figure of a fetch. Peter was chained and weeping for help.   
They tortured him. It brought in spirit into the grieved ones who knew that the Ministry is looking for them. On the other hand, Ancilla, who was utterly calm and confident, blocked the charm of someone named Aleister Crowley (the person who brought in Peter Petigrew). If she didn't do that Peter would be dead now. He was already on the merge of entering the underworld, unconsciousness, lying with bruises all over him.   
People turned to her, staring. She stepped out of the mass.   
-"Do you think that killing this woeful excuse for a man will help you in any way?" - she asked in firm voice.   
The wizards wanted to rebel against but they all answered with yes.   
-"That will not help. He is just a little rat doomed to failure from when his lame mother got him out of herself" - she said kicking Peter's corpse.   
-"Will you let me finish him?!" - snarled Aleister.   
-"No" - she said simply.  
-"Step back or I am calling for a wizarding duel" - he said to her in her face.   
-"Apologise" - she ordered.   
-"For what?"   
-"For disobeying me and interrupting the thread of my thoughts" - she said softly.   
Aleister spat in her face turning around. Next thing everyone knew was that she pulled our her wand and muttered something in some foreign language. Aleister's flesh tore. His skull cracked open and his guts flew everywhere as people ducked to escavate the waste.   
People around her all armed for the attack but without moving a slightest bit she repelled them with an invisible shield. The shield took their wands away and they were disarmed.   
Of course, Lucius was wise. He stood in the corned with Christian and several other Death Eaters who knew that if they joined Ancilla's coup they would not be so well. They waited to see what she was about to do. These were the inner circle of Lord Voldemort.   
-"Now, listen to me carefully, every word I utter missed can cost you your good-for-nothing life. You think that you are so brave and ruthless? And you allow your Master to be beaten by some rueful bunch of warlocks who call themselves Order of Phoenix. Well you know what, fuck you."   
-"What should we do?" - asked an elderly wizard that was previously arguing.   
-"Think" - she said hitting him on his head.   
-"Go and revenge them? Revenge the death of our master?" - said another one with moronic face.   
-"Now we are thinking" - said Ancilla slyly giving a shrewd smile to the one who said it.   
-"Lets go and revenge Lord Voldemort!" - the mass yelled. After they got their wands back they all Apparated. Ancilla have told them where the Phoenix headquarters supposedly were. There, large group of Dementors waited for them.   
-"Job done" - Ancilla said smiling and walking towards the clique of wizards that stood in the corner.   
-"Wow, you've gotten us rid of all the slime" - beamed Macnair.   
-"I know. You can thank me tomorrow after you read the Daily Prophet."   
Every wizards that was there reached for his copy of the Daily Prophet in the morning, first thing.   
  
DARK WIZARDS DEFEATED BY THE DEMENTORS  
  
Last night, a large group of former Death Eaters was do-souled by the Dementors  
  
Said on the cover page of the Daily Prophet. Lucius smiled to Ancilla as she was crossing with her hand over his naked chest. They were still in the bed.   
-"You're ingenious" - Lucius said to her turning around and lying onto her, kissing her.   
-"Once again" - she asked him.   
-"Of course" - he said talking into her skin.  
If you want to know what happened to Peter, he got enslaved by other Death Eaters, and they used him as a lab mice, doing all the experiment on him.   
  
Harry was supposed to be the one to beat Lord Voldemort, wasn't he?   
He was in somewhat mellow mood the morning he was supposed to be going to the Diagon Alley. Ancilla had had no time to take him earlier so that day she decided to bring Harry with her to work and later they could go to London and buy school supplies because term was starting in only few days.   
Draco was also going -- Lucius was so busy with all the commotion at the Ministry caused by the defeat of the Lord Voldemort that he wrought day and night. Highly grumpy that morning Draco lowered the staircase going to the dinning room. His father was just leaving, standing and giving Ancilla a long kiss. Their arms were locked around each other.   
Draco took advantage of his father's absence and sat where his father always sat, the head of the table. Ancilla commented nothing on this, saying:  
-"I assume you are ready, Draco."  
Harry's face was buried in his porridge bowl.   
-"Your assumptions are correct, stepmother" - said Draco taking some coffee.   
-"Don't call me like that" - she gnarled at him.   
-"Why are you so tense for goodness sake?" - Draco asked her.   
-"I have many trials to go to today. You know, the followers of Lord Voldemort that have not been de-souled by the Dementors, neither the ones who succeed to clear up their name. I must be there" - she was saying.   
-"So you were planning to take us with you to the court?" - Draco asked.   
-"Of course not, you are staying at Azkeban" - she said watching Draco narrow his eyes.   
Draco was quiet. Harry grieved the thought of it. Ancilla knows about his fear of Dementors, he had told her. Is she going to do something about that?   
Ere they departured, Ancilla explained how shall they arrive to Azkeban. Draco and Harry will get by the Floo Powder to the Diagon Alley whilst she Apparates. There, they will meet in front of the Ministry building and she'll take them by the portal to Azkeban. And that's the way it was.   
Harry was anxious, standing in front of the Azkeban fortress but Ancilla pushed him foreword. He noticed quench in Draco's step encouraging him to enter the building. Temporary coldness passed as Ancilla pulled him into the entrance with Patronus. In her office, waited Lee Jordan. Harry entirely forgot that he's working there, too.   
-"Harry" - Lee jumped as he saw them enter the cabinet.   
-"What are you doing in my office?" - snarled Ancilla at him. Draco quietly picked a seat and sat down. He did not feel welcome.   
-"I was just tidying it up" - said Lee in what he found to be innocent tone. Ancilla did not even want to think what was he doing in there.   
-"Oh, really" - she said in sullen voice sitting down in her chair - "Where's the schedule for today?"   
-"Here it is, Professor Deitrich" - he said passing her a sheet of paper.   
-"I am not your professor anymore" - she snapped reading it.   
-"Sit down Harry" - Lee told him merrily.   
-"Governor..." - he went on again.   
-"What do you want, Lee?"   
-"May I ask you why did you bring a company today to work?"   
-"No."   
-"Come on, Ancilla, tell me" - he whined.   
-"Didn't I tell you I am going to fire you?" - she said in strict voice looking up at him.   
-"Noooooo..." - said he in Jim Carrey voice.   
-"Then, I am warning you now, I swear we are not in a classroom anymore, I can kick you out anytime I want" - she told him.   
-"Yes, Governor" - he sighed strolling off to his office and beckoning Harry to follow him. Harry waited for Ancilla's approval which she gave him with a desecrate head nod.  
Harry explained Lee everything why they are here. Lee was happy to have him in as a company.   
-"You are going to leave me alone here when you go for trials" - muttered Draco.   
-"You can go and take a walk around the prison if you wish" - she replied coldly.   
-"Can't I go to the Diagon Alley?" - asked Draco.   
-"No" - she answered curtly.   
-"Why?"   
-"Because I said so" - she said going back to reading her schedule.   
-"You are not my mother" - he told her in offensive voice, trying to hurt her.   
-"I love you like I was your mother" - Ancilla said in feeble voice.   
-"You have no reason to, you will never be mother. I don't care what my father thinks and the way he treated Narcissa, I want her back. I am feed up with all your autocratic shit." - he sneered at her.   
-"Then go and talk to your father about that" - she said. She was trying to hide that Draco made her cry.   
-"I will. I hate you for what you are doing to him. That time it was Sirius. Who else was it? I don't know how Father can oversee what you are doing behind his back... You're all bossy and bitchy all the time, raised as the heir of such a fortune.   
"All the things you've done to him during past years... all the sorrow and pain he was feeling when you just left him, married another man and went away... If you truly loved him would you do it?   
"And now? I walk in and see you in bed with another men. You are a traitor and you are trying to ruin my father's life"   
He said it all to her in such malicious voice. Ancilla raised up her head piercing Draco's skin with her eyes.   
-"You are telling me that I am trying to ruin Lucius' life? Did I blackmail you to have sex with me?" - she cried. Her eyes were red and bloodshot.   
-"Die... world would be better off without you" - Draco told her coldly. Ancilla sighed grabbing her purse and slamming the door behind her.   
-"Did she just leave?" - peeked Lee's head through the door of his office. Governor's office was conjoined with assistant's.   
-"Yes" - Draco sneered. Did he feel content with himself now? He loved her. This malicious, he wanted to get her back for showing all that love to his father. He deserved her.   
At the same time, in the other room, Draco and Lee were having blasting time being unaware why Ancilla left at all.   
  
At two, she came back to take them to Diagon Alley. This time, Lee did not vex her because she looked ready to kill. Harry asked her calmly if he could meet Ron in Diagon Alley and go with him shopping but she answered no in such tone that he would rather let himself be lynched than object.   
She avoided Draco's stare because it troubled her.   
When they reached the Ministry building and was going towards the exit, Ancilla stopped to say hello to few of her Irish friends.  
-"I wish I was Irish so I could join myself to your conversation" - drawled Draco melancholically in loud voice. Ancilla shouted a stare at him saying goodbye to her friends.   
-"Are you blithe now?" - she asked him.   
-"Yes" - he said to her.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
'Give me sixty-nine years  
Another season in this hell  
It's all sex and death  
As far as eyes can tell' 


End file.
